The ACC Foundation: Dimension S
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: More files from the ACC Foundation. This time, focusing on Star Butterfly and her friends. Do not own SVTFOE.
1. Mewberty Star

**1\. Mewberty Star**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. This is connected to the other ACC Foundation stories, but since it only allows me to choose two franchises to crossover, I've decided to start a different collection. This is my take on the SCP Foundation. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Item #:** CCP-005

 **CCP Class:** Deter

 **Character Containment Procedures:** CCP-005 is to be held in a closed chamber at all times. Due to its properties and behavior, CCP-005 does not require any food, water, clothes, or physical materials. The only necessary additions are the presence of an automated CCTV security camera installed in the chamber and a total of five (5) heavily armed guards stationed outside.

Due to its behavior and the risk of enabling a containment breach, Floor C2 is off limits to male personnel and only female personnel are permitted access to CCP-005's chamber. Male personnel will be removed or terminated by on-site security. CCP-005 is scheduled for a medical examination every two (2) weeks and will be rendered immobile via tranquilizers. Female researchers are to be escorted into the chamber following this. Other interaction with CCP-005 is prohibited.

CCP-005's chamber is to be purged of excessive biological material every six (6) months. Female E-Class personnel are to use incineration devices and escorted into/out of the chamber. CCP-005 must be tranquillized and removed from its chamber before this occurs.

 **Description:** CCP-005 is a humanoid entity resembling an adolescent female Mewman, previously referred to as "Star Butterfly". The body of CCP-005 has an average build with several biological distortions. It possesses six (6) appendages that are extremely thin and bent at odd angles and two (2) wings protruding from its spine. These share striking similarities to members of the Lepidoptera order of insects. The skin of CCP-005 is a deep purple shade and is unusually loose, allowing sections to easily flake off. CCP-005 retained its facial and skeletal structure during its transformation, but no longer has blue eyes or blond hair.

The behavior of CCP-005 can be compared to that of a teenage girl. It displays simplified instincts and lacks a significant concern for its own wellbeing. It does not respond to sensations of hunger, exhaustion, and pain. When food is placed in front of CCP-005, it will ignore the area and focus on its main goal. Experiments have failed to conclude how it can survive without nutrition. Attempts to communicate with CCP-005 have failed and it is unknown if it can understand human speech. CCP-005 has uttered one word since its recovery, "Boy".

CCP-005 possesses anomalous strength, speed, and reflexes that complicate its containment and research. The wings attached to its lower spinal column are light and can be used for flight. It is able to reach a height of one thousand five hundred and eighty two feet (1,582 Ft). The limits of this ability are unknown given its current containment enclosure, but it is theorized that it can presumably survive in the stratosphere. CCP-005 can also reach speeds up to one hundred and fifty four miles per hour (154 MPH) in under sixty (60) seconds. Its ability to change direction in such a short period of time has proven quite difficult to impair and has resulted in several containment breaches in the past seven (7) years. In addition to its quick speed and reflexes, CCP-005 can lift extremely heavy objects with ease and had destroyed numerous vehicles during recovery efforts.

CCP-005 will attempt to locate and capture healthy males when given the chance. It will use an impeccable sense of smell and sight to spot individuals from a distance, then grabbing them. The claws on CCP-005 have razor-edged sides that dig into the subject's skin. These prevent subjects from struggling free as the claws cause intense physical damage. Attempts to wound CCP-005 succeed with firearms and other inflammatory weapons igniting loose patches of its skin. But its inability to feel pain allows CCP-005 to continue its goal.

CCP-005 will locate an area where it can store its prey and block it off with its own biological material. This biological material appears as a purple, solidified "stream" of miniature hearts that is expelled through its hand. Testing has proved inconclusive as to how it can sustain its mass. It is relatively soft and subjects can breach the covering if they are strong enough. However its malleability decreases with every ten (10) minutes. After twenty four (24) hours, it resembles metal. Subjects are stuffed inside lockers, closets, and other spaces.

Subjects will be left unattended after they are cocooned. CCP-005 seems to lose interest in them and focus on collecting more males. It will not attempt to feed already-collected subjects and will ignore their vocalizations for help. Its disinterest leads to severe malnutrition and eventual death of subjects. CCP-005 will destroy the covering and store a living subject in the same space as the remains.

CCP-005 was recovered from the Diaz household on [DATA REDACTED] in Echo Creek California after neighbors reported screaming. Local police responded to the call and breached the building. Their search led to the discovery of a trail of biological material. Further exploration found the remains of an adolescent male in one of the bedrooms, later identified as Marco Diaz. Ms. Diaz and her husband were found hiding in their respective room and removed from the premises. Officers reportedly heard noises coming from another room and opened the door. CCP-005 flew out of the room once the door was opened and attacked law enforcement. Several officers were killed via [DATA REDACTED] and CCP-005 darted through an open window. The ACC Foundation was alerted to the anomalous activity by imbedded operatives and deployed multiple Recovery Task Forces to Dimension 015-STAR-M. RTF members experienced high casualties. CCP-005 was eventually secured when they implemented an immobilization field and was transported to an off-dimension facility. Operatives scrubbed all remaining biological material as per anti-contamination protocols. Witnesses were administered amnesiacs and a cover story involving a "serial killer" was inseminated to local news stations.


	2. The Butterfly Wand

**2\. The Butterfly Wand**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star Vs The Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

* * *

 **Item #:** CCP-006

 **Object Class:** Safe

 **Character Containment Procedures:** Due to the unstable relations between the Foundation and the Butterfly Royal family and her personal connections to CCP-006, CCP-006 is to remain in the possession of Star Butterfly at all times. Due to the increased risk of anomalous threats gaining the item, Foundation efforts are to be directed towards surveillance of the Diaz household. Surveillance is to be carried out by satellites in close-dimensional orbit to Dimension 015-STAR-A. Physical interaction with Star Butterfly and Foundation operatives is limited to containment breaches or attempts by hostile forces to steal CCP-006. A direct line of communication with Star Butterfly is achieved through the [DATA REDACTED].

Civilians exposed to CCP-006 are to be placed under observation and examinations, in order to detect any negative side effects. Use of amnesiacs on eyewitnesses has been deemed unnecessary after evaluation.

Scranton-Tycho detection sensors are to be installed around the Diaz household and activated at all times.

 **Description:** CCP-006 is a light purple wand of an extradimensional origin. The main body of CCP-006 is a 10.5 in long handle attached to a disk with a 5.1 in diameter and 3.0 in height. Two plastic wings are fused with the sides of the handle but appear to have a fixed position. Along with the two wings, a yellow crown model is attached to the head of the wand, a blue butterfly model is attached to the connection between the head and handle, and a yellow tip with a blue heart model is attached to the end of the handle. The head of CCP-006 features a yellow circle surrounding pink hearts and a yellow crystal star on the front side. Analysis of CCP-006 reveals that the handle and all extensions are composed of plastic materials not unlike those manufactured on Earth.

The anomalous properties of CCP-006 are activated when the object is used by an individual. The user can be of any race, species, age, and sex with the exception of non-human animals. Physical contact with the wand causes the user, hereby referred to as the subject, to mentally/emotionally "bond" to CCP-006. This bond allows the subject to be capable of using the wand permanently until either the death of the subject or the initiation of another "bond" with another individual. "Bonding" between the subject and CCP-006 is not physical/biological in nature with the subject feeling no negative sensations. CCP-006 is currently bonded to Star Butterfly.

CCP-006 can be used by the subject through "spells" uttered by the subject. The actual words used for incantations do not influence the activation of the item; any possible combination of words can be used for this purpose. The language in which the incantation is spoken in also does not influence the operation with "spells" spoken by subjects in English, Japanese, Russian, French, Egyptian, Equestris, and even Ancient Latin resulting in consistent effects. The subject can also use CCP-006 through a mental connection between the two that allows CCP-006 to detect his or her thoughts.

When an "incantation" is spoken by the subject, CCP-006 will generate any item that relates to the "spell" uttered. Living organisms, natural phenomena, and anomalous energy are all capable of being expelled from the star on CCP-006. Animals produced from CCP-006 display no anomalous properties and will behave similarly to natural-born life forms. CCP-006 emits a bright light from the crystal star when activated. Analysis has reveal that the light is composed of concentrated strings of Scranton-Tycho antiparticle/particle pairs that cause "type green" reality distortion in local space-time dimensions. The antiparticles are capable of generating various different molecules and assembling them into a combination resembling that of the generated organism. Exposure to these antiparticles results in no adverse effects and radiation readings have failed to detect any harmful energy. However, repeated generations of the antiparticles result in damages to local reality.

CCP-006's internal mechanism process is as of yet unknown as any attempt to breach its surface have failed. How CCP-006 can generate the energy necessary to create the Scranton-Tycho antiparticles is also undetermined though it is theorized that the crystal star located on the item is connected to an internal power source. The repeated usage of CCP-006 can result in the item losing the anomalous properties over time until it no longer operates. CCP-006 can be charged before its battery completely dies through a miniature device similar to the bottom model of the item being attached to the handle. Charging the item lasts for a total of twelve (12) hours in duration. It is known following interviews with the previous owner of CCP-006 that upon the battery completely dying, the item will be permanently incapable of being activated.

The item is a heirloom belonging to the Butterfly Royal family, which is the monarchical party ruling over the Kingdom of Mewni. Information on the wand's history has been limited due to the reluctance of the current King and Queen to share their knowledge of "magic". It is known that CCP-006 has been passed down from generation to generation. Infiltration efforts are currently under way.


	3. Death Book

**3\. Death Book**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not Star Vs The Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Item #:** CCP-008

 **CCP Class:** Safe

 **Character Containment Procedures:** CCP-008 is contained within a storage locker at Site-23, which is locked at all times. Two (2) armed guards are stationed outside the locker to prevent usage of CCP-008 by unauthorized personnel. No testing is authorized for CCP-008 and access is restricted to research personnel above Class-B. Personnel are to wear remote detonation collars around their necks during exposure to CCP-008 which are to be detonated in the event of unauthorized usage. No sharp objects and/or liquid are to be brought within a five meter radius of CCP-008.

 **Description:** CCP-008 is a hardcover personal journal. The cover of CCP-008 is pink with text labeling the object as "Star Butterfly's Book of Spells". Despite its self-proclaimed purpose as a grimoire, CCP-008 does not contain significant anomalous phases associated with regular Dimension-015-STAR continuity. All two hundred (200) pages of CCP-008 are blank. The paper within CCP-008 is composed of normal materials associated with non-anomalous paper. The front page of CCP-008 has text written on it by dried black ink [Addendum-008-1].

CCP-008 can cause the death of any individual who is referred to by name within an entry. The affected individual must be referenced by name in the entry written and be the target of intended hostility by the user. The race, sex, and age of the individual do not influence the effects of CCP-008; the distance between the individual and the user also does not affect the properties of the object. The entry must be written in formal style and in past tense; detailing the death of the subject due to an event (example: X was killed today by X).

The individual will be the victim of the event described in the entry after five (5) hours has passed since the writing of the entry. Methods that can be used to kill the individual include health problems and accidents. The death of the individual is majorily painful and violent with some individuals suffering from decapitation and disembowelment. CCP-008 will not cause terminal illness or health problems within individuals who are already infected or not stable in health, but will advance the symptoms of the illness significantly. Attempts to prevent the death of the subject have failed due to multiple facets including human error and spontaneous disorientation of protective materials. CCP-008 is not sentient and the death of the subject is the result of the user's input into the item. The use of CCP-008 results in psychological effects in users similar to guilt and remorse following the death, although it is currently undetermined that these effects are anomalous in nature or not.

CCP-008 was formerly owned and used by fourteen year old female Star Butterfly, a resident of Wolf Creek, California in Dimension-015-STAR-D. Star infused CCP-008 with its properties through an unknown method and used it to cause the death of one Jackie Lee Thomas via [DATA EXPUNGED]. WCPD were unaware of the subject and the anomalous cause for the victim's death and concluded that her death was accidental following an investigation. The Foundation was contacted by the police department when Ms. Butterfly committed suicide several weeks after using CCP-008 and the suicide note revealed the nature of CCP-008 [Addendum-008-2]. Foundation operatives seized CCP-008 and all witnesses were administered Class-A Amnestics.

Interviews with the Diaz family revealed that Jackie was the girlfriend of Marco Diaz, the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, prior to her death. It was also found that Star Butterfly was "acting strange" and "awkward" following a concert.

 **Addendum-008-1:**

 _Text written on front page of CCP-008:_

Property of Star Butterfly! Do not open! Especially you, Marco!

 **Addendum-008-2:**

 _Recorded entry on final filled page:_

I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it.

Goodbye world.

Star Butterfly.


End file.
